Paducah, Kentucky
Paducah is a city in and the county seat of McCracken County, Kentucky. The population of the city is 25,024. It is the largest in the Jackson Purchase region, and serves as the regional hub for the area. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.60% White (17,416) 23.78% Black or African American (5,950) 6.63% Other (1,658) 23.3% (5,830) of Paducah residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Paducah has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for Kentucky standards. The city reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.78 murders a year. Pokemon As with most places along the Ohio River, Water-type Pokémon sometimes swim out of the river and walk into Paducah, often crossing the roads and streets and going through people's yards. Fun facts * In 1950, the U.S. Atomic Energy Commission selected Paducah as the site for a new uranium enrichment plant. Construction began in 1951 and the plant opened for operations in 1952. Originally operated by Union Carbide, the plant has changed hands several times. Martin Marietta, its successor company Lockheed-Martin, and now the United States Enrichment Corporation have operated the plant in turn. The U.S. Department of Energy (DOE), successor to the AEC, remains the owner. The plant was closed in June 2013, and the Department of Energy began the process of decontaminating and shutting down the facilities. * On April 25, 1991, the National Quilt Museum opened in downtown Paducah. The museum is a cultural destination that annually attracts an international array of more than 40,000 quilters and art enthusiasts to the Paducah area. The museum features professional quilt and fiber art exhibits that are rotated throughout the year. It is the largest single tourist attraction in the city. ** For more than 30 years, Paducah has been host to one of the largest quilt shows in North America, the American Quilter's Society "QuiltWeek Paducah". The American Quilter's Society, based in Paducah, now hosts two AQS QuiltWeek Paducah events annually, in April and September. * Paducah has plenty of amenities to offer. It is home to the Jackson Purchase Battle Academy, along with the Kentucky Oaks Mall, plenty of hotels, dollar stores, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Solstice Apparel, a contest hall and a couple of showcase theaters, three sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Barkley Regional Airport, Paxton Park Golf Course, Rolling Hills Country Club, some shopping centers, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Walmart, Nintendo World, Lowe's, Kroger, Home Depot, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, a satellite campus of the University of Kentucky, a Pilot truck stop, Aldi, and some other things. * In 1924 the Illinois Central Railroad began construction at Paducah of their largest locomotive workshop in the nation. Over a period of 190 days, a large ravine between Washington and Jones streets was filled with 44,560 carloads of dirt to enlarge the site, sufficient for the construction of 23 buildings. The eleven million dollar project was completed in 1927 as the fourth-largest industrial plant in Kentucky. The railroad became the largest employer in Paducah, having 1,075 employees in 1938. As steam locomotives were replaced through the 1940s and 1950s, the Paducah shops were converted to maintain diesel locomotives. A nationally known rebuilding program for aging diesel locomotives from Illinois Central and other railroads began in 1967. The shops became part of the Paducah and Louisville Railway in 1986. In the early 21st century they are operated by VMV Paducahbilt. Category:Kentucky Cities